I'm Your Biggest Fanatic
by BlueTiger321
Summary: Parody of a SpongeBob SquarePants episode. Rainbow Dash is given the chance to join the Wonderbolts, but Spitfire is really trying to humiliate her. But what will happen when they're faced with a true challenge?


I'm Your Biggest Fanatic

BlueTiger321: Hello, everyone. I'm back with my latest story. This, like my previous one, is another parody of a _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode featuring characters from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ as the cast. I had so much fun writing the last one that I decided to write another one, and this one features my favourite pony, Rainbow Dash. So, first the legal stuff: the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ franchise is property of Nickelodeon Studios, and _My Little Pony_ and all characters used in this story are property of Hasbro. I must also note that I will have to change and make up a bit of things for this story, so I apologise in advance for making some ponies out of character. And with that, I hope you all enjoy reading this!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. All the ponies were out and about like they were on any other day, but it was a very special day for some ponies in particular. Located in the Ponyville Convention Centre was the Bi-Annual Flyer's Convention held for the Pegasus ponies that enjoy flying more than anything. Outside the building was a huge banner that said _Welcome Flyers_ to invite them for a day of excitement and wonders.

In the building walked two ponies: one a Pegasus and the other an Earth pony. Although the Earth pony was unable to fly, she joined her friend just so they could spend the day together.

The Pegasus was a mare with a light cerulean coat and an unruly rainbow-coloured mane and tail, and they were complemented with her cerise eyes, feathered wings, and her cutie mark of a cloud with a red-, yellow- and blue-striped lightning bolt on her flanks. This pony was named Rainbow Dash, but sometimes she was referred to as Rainbow.

Her friend, the Earth pony, was also a mare and had a light pink coat with a dark pink curled mane and tail, and her brilliant blue eyes matched her cutie mark of three balloons (two blue balloons with yellow strings and one yellow balloon with a blue string). Her name was Pinkie Pie, or Pinkie as most often called her.

As the two ponies walked through the convention centre, they awed at what they saw before them. Lines of booths sat where other Pegasi were seeing what wonders there were that all had to do with flying. It was so great that neither of them knew where to start.

"Wow," said Rainbow Dash. "I can't believe it. We're actually here at the Bi-Annual Flyer's Convention."

"Flying is awesome, even though I can't do it," added Pinkie Pie.

The two ponies eventually stopped at a stand where five nets stood up and a security guard pony stood next to them.

"Cool," said Rainbow Dash. "State-of-the-art storm cloud-catching nets."

Pinkie Pie, wanting to get a closer look, raised a hoof to feel one of the nets. "Touch," she said.

"Don't touch," said the security guard.

The two then walked off to find a set of blue costumes standing behind a velvet rope. Since nopony was watching them, they stepped beyond the velvet rope to get a better look at the costumes.

"Wow!" said Rainbow Dash. "The costumes from _The Wonderbolts: the Movie_."

Pinkie once again raised a hoof to feel the costumes and said, "Touch."

"Don't touch!" said the security guard.

Moving on, the two ponies trotted up to a podium where they saw an aqua green Pegasus giving a lecture to other Pegasi, and sitting next to him was a chart that he pointed to which showed a menacing-looking storm cloud that appeared to have an angry face.

"Look!" Rainbow said excitedly. "Dewdrop: the Pegasus who got struck by Big Lenny and lived."

Dewdrop approached the microphone while still giving his lecture and showed a large red sore on the side of his face, which was exactly where the storm cloud Big Lenny had struck him with lightning. "And now it only hurts when you touch it," he said. Just then, Pinkie Pie came up next to him and foolishly ignored his warning by placing a hoof on his wound and forced him to yell in agony.

"Touch," said Pinkie.

"Do I have to follow you all day?" said the security guard.

There was a loud scream and every pony turned in the direction from where it came. What they saw was Rainbow Dash pointing off in the distance. "Pinkie, look!" she said. "Can it be?"

"Ice cream?" asked Pinkie.

"No, it's the Wonderbolts—the greatest flyers in all of Equestria."

Rainbow looked up to see a group of Pegasi standing on a podium in front of a crowd of other Pegasi. On the podium, the Pegasi were all wearing uniforms shaded blue with lightning bolts around their hooves and chests, goggles on their foreheads, and their own cutie marks on their flanks. They were indeed the Wonderbolts and they were just a few feet away from Rainbow Dash.

This would be it, Rainbow thought. She would finally get an audience with her heroes and be recognised as a great flyer that they would make her a Wonderbolt. It would be a dream come true for her. But then her gaze was fixated on the Wonderbolt who was at the microphone speaking to the crowd, which was a mare with a yellow coat, a mane and tail the colour of fire, orange eyes, and a yellow lightning bolt cutie mark.

Rainbow gasped and said, "And their leader. The coolest Pegasus ever: Spitfire!" The mere thought of staring at her made the pony get goose bumps.

Pinkie gave her friend a blasé look, thinking that overly worshipping someone was probably unhealthy. "What's so great about a thinks-she's-all-that Pegasus?"

"If I could just touch the hem of her costume," replied Rainbow, "then maybe some of her greatness would rub off on me."

"Rainbow Dash, as a friend, I must say that's really geeky."

When Pinkie Pie was done giving her friend what she really thought about her hero, a pony wearing a pink Pegasus costume walked in front of them. Seeing it made the pink pony go ecstatic and forget all about her own talk; there was one of her own heroes.

"Oh my gosh!" said Pinkie Pie. "Petey Pegasus!" She then hopped away to get his attention. "Wait, Petey! I have to touch you!"

The security guard pony saw this and galloped after Pinkie Pie, saying, "Hey!"

Rainbow was alone, so it was time for her to go meet her heroes.

Spitfire, meanwhile, still addressed the crowd about her tips on flying. "Bamboo?" she said in a mocking tone. "I only use composite materials in my storm cloud net handle."

The crowd carefully followed every word from Spitfire like she was their leader. So they all held up notepads and wrote down with the pencils in their mouths and muttered, "Composite materials."

"Next question," said Spitfire.

The crowd thought that was still part of the lecture, so they looked up and wrote down what the Wonderbolt captain said to them. "Next question," they muttered.

Seeing this was her chance, Rainbow Dash got up to the front of the crowd with her eyes as big as saucers. She still couldn't believe that she was so close to her heroes that she didn't know what to say. Finally she managed to get the conversation started. "Uh, hi, Spitfire."

"Hi," said Spitfire. "What is your question?"

Rainbow was so awestruck that Spitfire spoke to her that all she could say was what she said before. "Hi, Spitfire."

"Whatever." Spitfire knew this pony was just another crazy fan so she turned away from her and pointed off into the crowd. "Next question, please."

But Rainbow moved in the crowd so she was right there again with the same goofy look. "Hi, Spitfire."

"Hello, loser," Spitfire said in an annoyed tone. "All right. You, way in the back."

Once again, Rainbow moved just so Spitfire would notice her. "Hi, Spitfire," she said.

"Does anyone here have an actual—" Spitfire cut off her sentence when she heard deep gasping and noticed it was coming from right beside her. She and the other Wonderbolts looked to the right and saw Rainbow Dash up there on the podium and were convinced that she was truly crazy.

Meanwhile, Rainbow gasped so hard that she felt like she was going to faint. The Wonderbolts were right there in front of her and she wanted nothing more than to join them. "Hi, Spitfire," she said and got close to her with a blush forming on her face. "I'm your biggest fan."

Spitfire nervously backed away from her. "You're too kind," she said. "Security!"

"No, wait!" said Rainbow Dash. "I would do anything for you."

Spitfire just wanted the pony to leave her alone, so she decided to say something that would break her spirit. "Why don't you go jump off a building?"

Just then, a loud scream was heard and everyone looked out a window to see Rainbow Dash doing exactly as Spitfire told her to do, even though she could fly and Spitfire didn't mean for it to happen. A thud was heard when Rainbow crashed into the ground, forcing everyone to flinch. But Rainbow Dash returned to the podium without so much as a scratch on her and another eager smile on her face.

"Anything!" said Rainbow Dash.

Spitfire gave the pony an odd stare and decided to test her devotion to the Wonderbolts. "Punch yourself in the face," she said.

Without hesitation, Rainbow lifted her left front hoof, which had a boxing glove over it, and punched herself in the face. The Pegasus pony's face was flat for a second but then regained its shape.

"Doesn't that hurt you?" asked Spitfire.

Rainbow thought that her hero was asking her to perform another request, so she lowered her hoof to get rid of the boxing glove and brought it up and now had a spiked gauntlet covering it.

"Do you want it to hurt me, Spitfire?" asked the pony.

Spitfire couldn't help but laugh at what she saw, and it made her fellow Wonderbolts and the other Pegasi laugh along with her. There was somepony who would follow her directions no matter how ridiculous they seemed. The Pegasus couldn't help but take advantage of it.

"That is the best," said Spitfire. She turned to the other Wonderbolts and told them what she thought. "This pony's great. We have got to bring this pony with us on our storm cloud roundup."

"No, Spitfire, no," said Soarin. "She's a geek."

"Look," Spitfire said with her hoof over her mouth. "I won't let her join our team. I just want to see how many times she can get struck by lightning before she goes flying home like a baby!"

"Ha, Spitfire's a genius!" said Soarin.

"Genius! Genius!" said the other Wonderbolts.

The lead Wonderbolt was glad to see that her teammates would go along with the prank, so it was time for her to begin what she would assume to be a great afternoon.

Spitfire turned back to Rainbow Dash and said, "Hey, kid. How'd you like to try out for the Wonderbolts?"

Hearing the news had literally made Rainbow Dash's heart stop and she was lying on a hospital bed with the monitor flatlining since she passed out from glee from hearing that this would finally be her chance of becoming a Wonderbolt.

Doctor Stable had the defibrillator paddles charged and ready, so he lifted them up with his magic and said, "Clear!"

The paddles were placed on Rainbow's chest and jumpstarted her heart. She sat up from the bed after being revived and said, "I'd love it!"

* * *

High in the clouds above Ponyville, the Wonderbolts travelled calmly. But instead of using their own wings, they sat with smug looks on their faces while Rainbow Dash carried them on her back. The Pegasus was panting and sweating profusely as she bared the weight of the other Pegasi. But she knew that it would all be worth it in the end because she thought she would be made a Wonderbolt afterwards.

"Ah," said Spitfire. "Nothing like flying through the clouds with the top down, eh, Wonderbolts?"

"Yep, top down," the other Wonderbolts replied.

Rainbow then stopped on a cloud like all other Pegasi were able to do, and she looked to see dozens of little black storm clouds flying all around them. It was the perfect spot, she thought, for her and the Wonderbolts to do their storm cloud roundup. Soon all the weight on her back was making her legs shaky but she stood firm.

"Well, here we are," said Rainbow Dash. "A place with all sorts of storm clouds." She then groaned and could no longer take the weight, so she collapsed onto the cloud.

The Wonderbolts got off Rainbow Dash and looked at her expectantly.

"I hope you didn't forget our nets," said Spitfire.

Rainbow immediately stood up and said, "I didn't forget them, Spitfire—they're in the trunk." She turned around and showed a pack strapped around her back. Opening it up, she revealed numerous nets made for catching storm clouds as well as glass jars for containing them. When they were all taken out, all that showed was Rainbow Dash's rear.

Rainbow Dash was standing on her hind hooves with all the gear in her front hooves, and she expressed her true feelings. "I can't believe I'm out here with the Wonderbolts," she said, and then began shaking uncontrollably. "I mean, all my life I've wanted to be a Wonderbolt, and now I'm out here with you guys with the nets and the jars, and the storm clouds are out here, and I'm with Spitfire, and Spitfire's with me"—she then shook so much that she moved around the other Pegasi—"and we're all with each other, and we'll catch storm clouds together, and—"

The Wonderbolts all thought it was awkward that the young Pegasus was acting so strangely in front of them, until Spitfire said, "Hold it!"

The command was given and Rainbow Dash stopped on the spot with a huge smile on her face and all the gear suddenly frozen in midair. This made the Wonderbolts stare wide-eyed at her.

With a smirk, Spitfire then said, "Before you become a Wonderbolt, you have to pass a rigorous test."

The other Wonderbolts laughed while Fire Streak said, "Rigorous test."

"Quiet," said Spitfire, not wanting to give anything away.

Once she had calmed down, Rainbow Dash picked up a net and tucked it under one of her wings. This would be easy, she thought, since she was already so good at managing the weather in Ponyville, so rounding up storm clouds shouldn't be a problem.

It was then time for Spitfire to give out the humiliation upon the young Pegasus. "Your first test: catch a storm cloud."

No sooner had Spitfire given her command when a small storm cloud flew up to Rainbow Dash and landed right into her net. The Wonderbolts were left stunned at this, but Rainbow smiled as she had accomplished her first test.

"Hey, I caught one," said Rainbow Dash. She then held it out in front of Spitfire. "Am I a Wonderbolt now?"

Spitfire was angry to see her plan backfire so easily while the other Wonderbolts talked amongst themselves.

"She caught one," said Wave Chill. "On the team."

"Uh," said Spitfire, "that doesn't count." She then kicked at the storm cloud to release it, and then the cloud struck the Pegasus on her head with a bolt of lightning. "Ouch!" she cried.

The storm cloud flew away and Spitfire was left with a large red sore on her head.

"Wah, wah, wahhh!" said Fleetfoot, imitating the sound of a sad trombone.

But Spitfire wasn't about to admit defeat so she said, "I meant two storm clouds."

Then two other storm clouds landed right into Rainbow's net.

"Two storm clouds," said Misty, "in the net."

"In the net," said the other Wonderbolts.

Flustered, the Wonderbolt captain said, "That's not what I meant! I meant _twenty_ storm clouds!"

Just then, a group of eighteen storm clouds all flew down into Rainbow's net.

Rainbow Dash brought the net out and began counting the clouds she had easily caught. "Oh, let's see: one, two, three…"

Spitfire was furious that her plan backfired again, so she kicked at the net and released all the storm clouds, which immediately flew over to her and each struck her with lightning and caused her to cry out in agony. The storm clouds then flew away and left Spitfire covered in more sores.

"Wah, wah, wahhh!" said Fleetfoot.

* * *

The group of Pegasi all stood on a different cloud, and Spitfire soon had another plan to humiliate Rainbow Dash. She held a jar with a blue liquid inside and knew that this plan would work since all the storm clouds would be attracted to the young Pegasus.

"Wonderbolts allow storm clouds to eat dew off their face," said Spitfire.

The lead Wonderbolt stuck a knife into the jar and smeared dew around Rainbow Dash's mouth.

"Who wants to lick my cheeks?" said Rainbow. A group of storm clouds flew above her head and she immediately smiled. "I see I have some takers."

Smirking, Spitfire asked, "How does it feel?"

The storm clouds all latched onto Rainbow Dash's face and formed into the shape of a moustache and long beard. The tingles of all the clouds sucking the dew from her coat had soon made her laugh out loud.

"It tickles my nose," said Rainbow Dash.

"Not for long," said Spitfire. She laughed at the thought of finally seeing the young Pegasus get zapped, causing the other Wonderbolts to laugh along with her.

But Rainbow Dash's tickling was getting so intense that she felt a sneeze coming on, so she yelled out, "Achoo!"

The sneeze had forced all the storm clouds off her face and they shot into the closest target, which happened to be Spitfire's eyes. Spitfire was stunned by the sudden assault, but then felt serious pain as all the storm clouds zapped her with lightning. The storm clouds all flew away and left Spitfire's eyes all pink and puffy and throbbing with pain, and the Wonderbolt captain frowned as yet another plan backfired on her.

"Wah, wah, wahhh!" said Fleetfoot.

Spitfire looked at her companion and yelled, "Will you cut that out!"

"Am I in the Wonderbolts now?" Rainbow asked happily.

"No," replied Spitfire. "I have many more tests for you to take."

In Spitfire's mind, she was through playing games, so she would devise of ways to finally get back at the young Pegasus.

* * *

Eventually, Spitfire came up with another plan. She watched angrily as Rainbow Dash came back standing on her front hooves while clutching a net in her hind hooves that she used to catch a storm cloud.

"Am I in the Wonderbolts now?" asked Rainbow Dash.

The storm cloud then flew out of the net and fired a lightning bolt at Spitfire's nose, making it swell up, and then it flew away.

"No!" said Spitfire, her voice slightly distorted.

* * *

Rainbow Dash then came back and easily completed another test as she had caught a storm cloud in a net while she was blindfolded. Walking up to Spitfire with the blindfold still over her eyes, she asked, "Am I in the Wonderbolts now?"

The storm cloud flew out of the net and struck Spitfire on her mane and turned it black and singed.

"No!" said Spitfire.

It then turned into a repetitive procession of Rainbow Dash easily completing each test given to her and Spitfire always ending up the one getting injured.

"Now?" asked Rainbow.

Another zap came and Spitfire's ears were all red and swollen. "No!" she said.

"Now?"

Another zap and Spitfire's lips were all red and swollen. "No!"

"Now?"

Another zap and Spitfire's rear was all red and swollen. "NO!"

"Now?"

Zap!

"Now?"

Zap!

"Now?"

Zap!

Spitfire had gotten struck by lightning from storm clouds so much that her entire body was covered with red sores. She could no longer take all the frustration that she looked at Rainbow Dash with blinding fury.

"Okay, Rainbow Dash! It is _your_ turn to get zapped!" she said and held out a hoof that was overgrown from all the sores it had. But then she paused and considered what she said. "Uh, I mean, are you ready for your final test?"

Rainbow Dash smiled when she heard that she was almost finished and would finally become a Wonderbolt. "I'm ready!" she replied.

Smirking, Spitfire explained what was going to happen. "You'd better be, because we're going to capture a _queen_ storm cloud."

"A queen," Rainbow said amazedly. "Can I help?"

"Oh, don't worry," Spitfire said with a devilish grin. "We can't do it without you."

* * *

A while passed and Rainbow Dash looked on with glee, because in all her career of keeping track of the weather in Ponyville, never once had she ever encountered a queen storm cloud. It would also mark her initiation into the Wonderbolts, something she had dreamt about since she was a filly.

"This is fantastic," said the young Pegasus. As she spoke, she had all her hooves tied to two wooden poles that stretched her out on the cloud while the Wonderbolts stared at her after having healed Spitfire. "I've never been bait before. I don't think I've ever seen a queen storm cloud, either."

Spitfire flew up to Rainbow with a small horn in her hoof that she handed to her. "Well, then you've probably never used a queen storm cloud call. Why don't you try it out?"

Reaching out with her mouth, Rainbow Dash took the horn and clutched it between her teeth. She then did as the Wonderbolt captain suggested and blew into it. From out of the horn came its specific call. _"Loser! Loser!"_

"Hey," Rainbow said, still keeping the horn in her mouth. "I've heard this call before."

"I'll bet you have," said Spitfire as she rejoined the Wonderbolts.

With their plan set, the Wonderbolts all trotted away from Rainbow Dash.

"Hey," said the young Pegasus, "where're you going?"

The Wonderbolts were near a small cloud sticking out just before Spitfire responded. "Oh, don't worry. We'll be right behind this cloud."

The Wonderbolts ducked behind the cloud to begin the next phase of their plan until there was a loud zap. "Ow! Ow!" shouted Spitfire.

A small storm cloud flew out from the cloud where the Pegasi were hiding, and then Spitfire immediately stood up with more sores covering her body after being struck by lightning.

"Who's got my lightning ointment?" asked the Pegasus. She then ducked behind the cloud again.

"This is great," said Rainbow Dash. "When I pass this test, I'll be an official Wonderbolt."

So Rainbow kept blowing into the horn with the thought of attracting a queen storm cloud and not even noticing the true purpose of the calls she was making with it.

"_Loser! Loser! Loser! Loser! Loser!"_

Eventually a long time passed and the sky was turning a deep orange as the sun was setting over the horizon. Rainbow Dash had put so much effort into making the calls with the horn that she was getting exhausted from both running out of breath and from having her limbs stretched out for so long, and still no queen storm cloud appeared. She kept trying as best she could and the calls came out in long drones.

"_Loser! Loser! Loser!"_

Rainbow Dash finally gave up on the call and said, "Hey, Spitfire, I don't think it's working." She then looked down in disappointment as she had failed to complete the task. "Nothing."

Just then, the young Pegasus looked up. What she saw put her in so much shock that she let the horn fall out of her mouth. A huge shadow then bathed itself over her, and all she could do was look up in amazement. There hovering a few feet above her was a large storm cloud with a golden crown placed on top and lightning dancing around on the bottom. Rainbow knew that this was what she had been calling for: a queen storm cloud.

All the shame in her body was replaced with excitement, because now, she thought, she could finally complete her task. "Hey!" she said. "Hey, Spitfire, she's here! Look! Look, she's here! She's here, Spitfire! She—"

A gust of wind came and knocked away the cloud. Rainbow Dash gasped when she saw that all that was behind it was a tube of lightning ointment and various hoofprints. Her eyes narrowed with fright as she saw that the Wonderbolts had abandoned her to deal with a queen storm cloud, which she knew she could never do by herself.

Rainbow yelled as a bolt of lightning from the queen storm cloud struck her and destroyed the ropes that bound her. Not wanting to stay much longer, she immediately flew away, but the queen storm cloud chased her through the sky. The young Pegasus panted heavily as she flew amongst the clouds while narrowly avoiding each lightning bolt that was aimed at her. She was doing so well until she finally ran out of energy and was forced to land on a cloud before falling off the edge. All she could do was beg for mercy.

Kneeling with fear inside of her, Rainbow Dash said, "Please don't be angry, Your Highness! I would've let you go!" Her fear finally took complete hold and she ended up breaking into tears.

Suddenly, the storm cloud opened up to reveal the Wonderbolts sitting inside it. The queen storm cloud was actually a machine that they used to scare Rainbow Dash, and they took the opportunity to laugh at her expense.

Rainbow gasped in surprise and said, "Spitfire!"

"That's right!" said the lead Wonderbolt. "You should've seen the look on your face when we zapped you!"

"But what about my final test?"

Hearing the absurd question made Spitfire laugh hysterically, and her fellow Wonderbolts joined her.

Spitfire said, "Did you actually think we'd let you join the Wonderbolts?"

Rainbow Dash felt heartbroken that her hero would say such a mean thing to her. "But, Spitfire, I was your biggest fan."

Spitfire leaned out and pointed down to the edge of the cloud and said, "So were they."

Looking down from the cloud, Rainbow saw a group of other Pegasi all huddled together in front of a campfire in a deep pit. They all looked up with naïve smiles when they saw Spitfire pointing at them, and Rainbow felt pity for them all as they had also been fooled like her.

"Hey, look, everypony!" said a Pegasus. "Spitfire's back!"

They then broke out into cheers of "Spitfire!" and "We love you, Spitfire!"

Rainbow Dash looked back at the Wonderbolts while they continued to mock her.

"You looked so dumb with your dorky cloud call," said Spitfire. "Loser! Loser, loser, loser! Loser!"

The taunting was too much for Rainbow that she blushed and finally got the meaning of the call. "I am not a loser," she said with sadness on her face.

Spitfire then slowly said, "Loser!"

The other Wonderbolts joined in and kept laughing and saying, "Loser!" Spitfire even laughed out loud while they all enjoyed Rainbow's misery.

But none of the ponies noticed a large golden crown rising from behind Rainbow Dash. It wasn't until Spitfire stopped laughing that they all saw something appear before them. There was an even larger storm cloud wearing the crown along with an elegant red cloak.

"Holy Celestia!" Spitfire said in disbelief.

"King Storm Cloud," said Rainbow Dash.

There was a moment of silence as all the ponies basked in King Storm Cloud's magnificence, but the storm cloud noticed what it thought was a real queen storm cloud. It soon felt a feeling of love course through its mind as a heart-shaped cloud passed from out of it and it gave a playful growl. Then a pair of lips formed on its front that puckered up as it got closer and closer.

"Kissy face!" Spitfire shouted in alarm.

Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts all got the same idea: they flew away as fast as they could from King Storm Cloud. Through the clouds they flew to get away from the storm cloud, because they all knew they did not want to be around it when it found out the truth. But King Storm Cloud chased after them while still keeping its lips puckered.

All the ponies were doing well until Spitfire crashed the queen storm cloud into a billboard, which resulted in her ending up on the cloud along with the other Pegasi. King Storm Cloud was already on the scene and looked in disbelief and rubbed his head (if it had one). There was the wreckage of the queen storm cloud along with the lead Wonderbolt shaking with fear.

"Spitfire!" King Storm Cloud said angrily.

The storm cloud then fired a lightning bolt. The Pegasi screamed and managed to avoid the attack, and then they all flew into a cave-shaped cloud. King Storm Cloud chased after them and saw the ponies get away from him into the cloud. He then left the scene and came back wearing a football uniform. The storm cloud tackled into the cloud, hoping to either force the ponies out or to crash in and destroy them.

The Pegasi all stood in the cloud and flinched every time King Storm Cloud tackled as it shook the cloud violently. Eventually it stopped.

"I think he's gone," said Spitfire. "One of you, go out and check."

The Wonderbolts all pushed Soarin out of the cloud to inspect the scene. The Pegasus looked around for any sign of King Storm Cloud, but all he could see was open space.

"It's safe, he's gone," said Soarin. But then a lightning bolt struck the Wonderbolt and charred his body. "It's not safe! It's not safe!" he shouted with fright.

Spitfire was left stunned, knowing that there was no way that she or any of her companions could ever take on a storm cloud that big.

"Save us! Save us!" cried the Wonderbolts.

"Don't look at me," said Spitfire. "I was just in this for the fashion."

The Wonderbolt captain then showed off her uniform along with all the accessories she had acquired.

"It's hopeless!" cried Spitfire. "We're trapped! We're trapped!" She then resorted to the only thing she could do: curl into a fetal position, break into tears and await her inevitable doom. "Help me, Mommy! I want my blankie! I want my blankie!"

Rainbow Dash saw that her hero had become a snivelling coward, so she turned to the other Wonderbolts to see if they had any ideas. "Now what do we do?" she said.

But the Wonderbolts saw that their leader had abandoned all hope, so they had lost their morale. They followed Spitfire's example and all went into fetal positions while crying, "Mommy, help!"

Rainbow Dash saw that she was the only one who could do anything, so she bravely galloped out of the cloud. The Wonderbolts all saw her leave so they followed her until they were at the edge of the opening. A worried expression came to each of them as they were afraid to see what the storm cloud would do to the young Pegasus and they felt powerless to help her.

King Storm Cloud growled angrily and made lightning form as he looked at Rainbow.

But then Rainbow Dash gathered up her courage and took off after another cloud, leaving the king scratching his head (if it had one).

"What the…" said King Storm Cloud.

Using her incredible agility and wing power, Rainbow Dash soared around the cloud so many times that it eventually changed shape. The young Pegasus stopped when she achieved what she set out to do. The cloud looked exactly like a slice of pie on a plate, so she pushed it towards the storm cloud.

King Storm Cloud made 'mmm-mmm' sounds as it grabbed the cloud and flew away. "Yummy," he said.

Rainbow Dash landed near the cave-shaped cloud, and the Wonderbolts surrounded her and cheered to the young Pegasus for her act of bravery that saved them all.

Spitfire got up next to Rainbow and looked on in disbelief. "I can't believe it," she said. "How did you know?"

A laugh escaped Rainbow Dash's mouth and she replied, "Everyone loves pie."

An odd look then formed on Spitfire's face as it seemed so obvious.

"Wah, wah, wahhh!" said Fleetfoot.

Spitfire was grateful to the young Pegasus, but her pride still got the best of her. "Well, Rainbow Dash, that was impressive, but you're still not on the team because you didn't catch a queen storm cloud."

The other Wonderbolts narrowed their eyes at their leader. If it hadn't been for her smug acts then they would never have gotten into that mess, and so they all thought that it was time for them to have a new leader. They all rushed over to Spitfire and surrounded her.

"Wait, what're you doing?" said Spitfire. She then yelped as there was a loud rip.

The Wonderbolts all went back to Rainbow and placed on her head Spitfire's mane.

"Wow," said Rainbow Dash. "I didn't know this was a hat."

Spitfire frowned while tears went down her eyes as her mane had been ripped right off her. "It wasn't," she said.

* * *

Rainbow Dash returned to the convention centre to tell Pinkie Pie about what happened to her and the Wonderbolts.

"Hi, Pinkie Pie," said Rainbow.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash," said Pinkie. "Did you get on that team?"

"Yeah, but I turned 'em down. It's not about Spitfire, it's about flying."

"Rainbow, I'm glad you learned your lesson: Hero worship is unhealthy."

Pinkie Pie knew that she was being hypocritical as she had Petey Pegasus forcefully tied up and kept on a red wagon that she had connected to a saddle.

The two ponies left the convention centre as Pinkie Pie said, "Come on, Petey."

**THE END**

* * *

BlueTiger321: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this, and I'm sorry to all you fans of Spitfire for all the bashing I did to her. And I've got some more ideas for putting the ponies in more _SpongeBob_ parodies, so be sure to look for those in the near future. Until next time, read and review!


End file.
